


ToriMika: Favor Repayed

by llystarr1



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llystarr1/pseuds/llystarr1
Summary: Takes place after Poison a la Mode. A short short where Tori gives Mika a gift for his hard work. <3(Edited to fix formatting)
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	ToriMika: Favor Repayed

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've noticed the italics weren't working, so I had to get that fixed!
> 
> I've noticed a terrible drought of torimika fics and have come to save the day! Even if I'm not that great at writing. :partying_face: Hope you enjoy it anyway, and feel the urge to join the Torimika cu- *ahem* team. We have... about two people or something. Also.. I've been trying for a while to find a way to write this that worked for me.. I went through multiple ideas, one included Tori baking cookies as thanks.  
> Anyway, the way I hesitated posting this because so nervous. Also because I accidentally closed the tab and had to go through the process again. (Thank god I use a separate document for the actual fic!)

“Kagehira-senpai.”

Kagehira Mika had been busy practicing in the sewing room when he heard the smallest of voices from behind him, and felt the slightest of tugs on the back of his school jacket. He turned around, laying the cloth he had been messing around with on the table, and saw a small pink-haired boy clutching a worn teddy close to his chest. The littlest boy in all of Yumenosaki Academy, Himemiya Tori-kun.

“G’afternoon, Tori-kun!” Mika greeted him enthusiastically, wondering what it was that brought the boy there. His demeanour today was oddly shy, unlike the Tori-kun he knew from Yukkun’s occasional grumblings and the few times he saw him. The boy’s gaze darted to the teddy in his arms, and a faint blush glowed on his soft cheeks. An indescribable feeling bubbled in Mika’s chest as he watched him. Something warm and soft, as if he were pleasantly melting away. As much as he would love to simply stand and stare, even he knew that wouldn’t be such a good idea.

“Somethin’ the matter, Tori-kun?” He almost felt like patting his head just as he had done not so long ago, but he held back. Reluctantly.

“I came to pay you back for fixing my sister’s Mimi-chan the other day…” He lifted a finger, using it to play with his hair, swirling it around his index finger in a slow motion. Almost entrancing to watch.

Mika knew Tori-kun had wanted to express his thanks as he had said so himself, but he hardly expected him to be so shy. He had looked so confident yesterday. Now he shuffled between his feet in front of him, looking this way and that. Everywhere but directly into Mika’s face. Not that he minded seeing him act so adorably shy, though it certainly made him wonder exactly how he was planning to pay him back. Could it be the bear that was held tightly in his arms? Mika recognised its worn look as the look of a dear toy that had seen nothing but good times, and had now retired from its days of providing the little boy love and comfort. If he were to give Mika such a treasured gift, he would feel nothing but honor and great joy. Surely it was the highest gift he could possibly receive.

“I wanted to give this to you...” And just as he had expected, Tori-kun lifted up the old teddy towards him. But before Mika could say a warm thank you and take it from his hands, Tori-kun quickly pulled it back towards him rather indignantly.

“What’s wrong, Tori-kun?” He tilted his head to the side, like a puppy wondering why his owner won’t give him a treat.

He shifted in place, the faint blush growing bolder.

“I wanted to give you another gift, first…”

“‘Nother one?” Mika’s face broke out into a huge smile. Two! He was getting two gifts! “Yer real nice! What is it?” If he had a tail, it would most certainly be wagging. Perhaps it would accidentally sweep the cloth off the table behind him, and fling the sewing kit onto the floor. Oshi-san would’ve demanded such a troublesome thing be dealt with immediately.

“Um…I want to...” He looked back at the teddy, struggling to find the right words. Whatever they were and for what, Mika hadn’t an idea. But the way he fidgeted about so nervously and so shyly was a precious sight for him to watch, and so Mika patiently waited for him to continue. The little blunders in his speech made him feel as if he were seeing a side of Tori-kun he’d hardly ever see again. The last thing Mika wanted to do was rush him.

“F-First… bend down, would you? You’re taller than me, so it’s really annoying!”

 _Tsuntsun Tori-kun?!_ As confused as he was, Mika bent down just as the short boy commanded of him. “M’Sorry!” he apologized immediately, “I’ll try to make myself shorter for you, promise!”

“Eh? I think that’s impossible though? Um, now close your eyes… it’s hard with you staring at me like that…”

Mika noticed he was completely avoiding eye contact with him. Normally, Mika wouldn’t care so much, but this time it made him wonder if maybe his unique mismatched eyes actually disturbed Tori-kun. He decided to later ask Oshi-san for eye contacts that he could wear next time he saw Tori-kun, lest he find his presence discomforting.

“M’sorry, Tori-kun! I can’t help it much...didn’ think you were so disturbed by ‘em...”

“What are you going on about?” Now Tori-kun was the one confused. “Disturbed by what?”

He hesitated. Was he wrong? As ashamed as he was to voice his suspicions, he had to ask anyway. “My eyes disturb you, don’t they?”

Hearing such a ridiculous question from Mika shocked him.

“N-No?! When did I ever say that? I think they’re really pretty, in fact!” He was quite adamant in his response, even looking straight into his eyes as if to prove his point before quickly snapping back to his previous bashful behaviour. He looked away again, his face redder than ever, no thanks to his bold declaration.

Relief (and a silly embarrassment) washed over him. Now at least he wouldn’t have to bother Oshi-san with a request for eye contacts.

“M’Sorry, I’ll stop makin’ dumb misunderstandins’ an’ close my eyes for ya.”

“G-Good, and stay like that for a bit. It’s supposed to be a surprise…” He was gripping the teddy close to him as he said that. So close it looked as if he would never part with it.

Mika did as he was told, and closed his eyes. His heart leapt with joy when the silly little misunderstanding he had was cleared up. If Tori-kun liked his eyes so much, then he would let him look at them whenever he desired, and as much he wished.

He was silently standing there for a short moment, bent to Tori-kun’s level with his eyes squeezed shut, wondering whatever it could be that Tori-kun wanted to give him. He tingled with excitement all over. Since Tori-kun had asked him to bend down, perhaps he was planning on popping a hat on top of his head, or slipping a necklace around his neck. There was something so much more appealing about the latter.

...He was already imagining Tori-kun’s small hands brushing up against his neck as he placed a thin, cold chain against his skin...

It was in the next moment that his question was answered. But the answer was neither of the two possibilities he had come up with.

Soft lips gently pressed up against his own, and Tori-kun’s scent wafted around him. The smells were nearly indescribable to him. Something flowery, something sweet, something refined. His eyes flew open and he saw Tori-kun’s face up close before quickly closing them. Tori-kun was giving him a kiss. A gentle kiss that lasted for only a mere three seconds. Too short, as Mika discovered when they parted. Far too short.

They separated, and Mika straightened himself back up. If only they could have another one. But he didn’t act on his desire, a bit too lost for words or action. All he did was bring his fingers to his lips as he gazed at him with eyes filled with something of a haze.

“Tori-kun…?”

Tori-kun was watching his reaction with wide eyes. His face was flushed completely red, and his arms were still wrapped around the teddy, holding it much more strongly now.

Both of them had just had their first kiss in the sewing room of Yumenosaki.

“I-I’m sorry, Kagehira-senpai! I...um...I-” Whatever bumbling attempt he was making to explain himself was interrupting by Mika pulling him into a sudden embrace. He flailed about, his arms outstretched and not knowing what to do with them. “Wha-huh? Big dogs shouldn’t jump on people?!”

“Don’t you apologize, Tori-kun,” Mika said, refusing to let him go, “I’m, I dunno how to put it, but… I like you, Tori-kun.”

What word would’ve been better? What label should he place upon the feeling in his chest to better describe it? No matter what the answer, Mika knew one thing was for sure, and that was how much he loved Tori-kun’s adorable face. Surely no one else could appreciate Tori-kun as much as he did in that moment, holding his small frame close to him, breathing in his delicious scent that wafted from his pink hair. Exactly what possessed him to embrace him out of nowhere, he did not know. It must’ve been Tori-kun’s small body that was begging for a hug.

“R-Really? You like me? That’s a relief...” Mika felt his arms finally wrap around him in response, and his face bury into his chest as if he were hiding it away from him. “Thank you, Kagehira-senpai,” said his muffled voice.

“Call me ‘Mika’ from now on, would ya? And I’ll call you ‘Tori’.” He grinned. “How about that?” His heart felt full of joy, just as his arms were full of Tori.

“Mika.” He didn’t look up to let him see his face, and so the name his small voice spoke was muffled.

Mika’s heart did a little jump, and he gave the boy a little squeeze. “Yer so darn cute, Tori, like one of ‘em cute li’l dolls. I wanna pick you up an’ carry you ‘round like how Oshi-san does for Mademoiselle!”

“Even if I’m not that heavy, I’m sure it’d still be difficult for you to carry me on one arm like that, wouldn’t it?” He finally looked up at him. His cheeks looked so soft, so pinchable and so squeezable… “What’s with that look?” he asked, scrutinizing Mika’s gaze.

“Eheh~” He gave him a smile, and let go of him. Reluctantly, though it was. “Anyway, Tori, what about the other gift you wanted to give me?”

“Ah!” A little shout escaped his lips, it was as if he had completely forgotten. Once again, he held out the teddy towards Mika. “I’m giving him to you, so please look after him for me. Like, really, _really_ , look after him. I know it’s probably a weird gift, but… I heard that you might like something like this… and… so...” The bottom half of his face was hidden behind the teddy’s head, leaving only his big green eyes visible. Eyes that looked at Mika so earnestly, and eyes that impatiently awaited his answer.

“Thank you s’much, Tori,” said Mika warmly, knowing how much of a treasured gift this was, “I’ll look after ‘im as if he were you. I’ll keep ‘im clean, and make sure not a single scratch gets on ‘is body. Promise!” He took the bear from the boy’s hands, holdly him as delicately as he possibly could. This was one of the few items he absolutely could not afford to break, and neither would he ever forgive himself if he did. Things could be fixed, but it still would never be the same bear that Tori gave him that day. And oh how he’d love the teddy. He almost couldn’t wait to cuddle up with it in bed that night, thinking about Tori until he drifted off to sleep.

“Good.” Tori smiled shyly before turning around. “A-Anyway! I have to go to the Student Council now, else Yuzuru will get mad... Um...I’ll see you tomorrow…! See you later, Kage- Mika!” And after his little fumbling over Mika’s name, he hurried out of the sewing room, but not without one last look back and a wave.

“See ya, Tori!” Holding the teddy in his free arm, Mika waved back. And when Tori was really gone and out of sight, he slumped down on a chair.

He was squeezing the teddy now, his heart racing a million miles and his eyes wide. His fingers slowly reached up and traced his lips. _Wha? Wha’s wrong wi’ me?_

There wasn’t anything particularly wrong with him. No physical pain, no mental stress. His mind had simply been sent into a daze, caused by Tori’s adorably innocent kiss. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind so as not to forget the feel of Tori’s lips against his own, the sweet scent of his hair, the small frame that his arms had wrapped around, and the way his face was buried in his chest. _Ah… Tori’s real cute… I wanna kiss ‘im over and over until he begs me to stop…_

He had to wonder how much Tori liked him exactly, and when did he start liking him? Why him? Thinking too much only made him want to grab his head and stop thinking all together. He wouldn’t worry about that. He already knew how he thought of Tori

He wasn’t as clear on the answer, but he had an idea of what he wanted to do.

Himemiya Tori was cute, pretty, and precious. Like a perfect doll, the type Oshi-san liked. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fond of him at all. And Tori had a certain air about him, the type that would make someone want to gently place him in a glass box, seal the lid, and swallow the key. Safe and sound, where no harm would come to him. Perfectly preserved. Exactly what he’d do if it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to touch him, hold him, smell him, kiss him, maybe even hurt him.

He was like a piece of candy. The kind of candy that once you get a taste of, you absolutely wouldn’t want any other kind. You’d want more and more until you were sick of it, and if you had a whole 49kg bag filled with that candy, you’d indulge until you threw it all up.

And it was already too late for Mika.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around to the end! To be honest, I'd love to continue this (even if I dislike my writing)! Though it won't be as fluffy since it'd need the yandere tag, I really wanna write Mika going yandere for Tori lol. Ah, but.. so many other fic ideas.. too many aus as well.. I'll try not to abandon it.  
> Also, apologies for comment moderation! I'll still appreciate your comments! I'll most likely be adding moderation to all future fics.  
> It's been years since I've last posted a fic, hehe. So I've kept my first here short, simple, sweet, and non-problematic! (lol)  
> 


End file.
